


never once by blood

by meowmomo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Families, Gen, I over tagged but im not sorry, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Nebula Deserves Nice Things, Nebula Deserves a Non-Abusive Family, Nebula-centric (Marvel), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, i wrote this for me but you guys can read it too, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmomo/pseuds/meowmomo
Summary: It took her a while, but Nebula eventually realized she had become a part of two different families.





	never once by blood

Despite spending almost 4 years straight with the idiots in space, it wasn’t until after everything that Nebula realized the Guardians were a family to her. And it wasn’t just because of Gamora. Sure, she had spent those 5 years where half the universe was dead with Rocket, but the first time they all stood together again on the _Benatar_ Nebula felt emotions she hadn’t felt in a long time overwhelm her. She had been remade over and over again to be as emotionless as possible, but somehow these morons had penetrated that. She knew somehow they had come to no longer see her as the psychopath they’d met back in 2014, and now saw her as more than just Gamora’s sister. More than just someone who was riding along with them.

But of course, as stoic as ever, she had simply shook Drax’s hand, awkwardly pat Mantis on the shoulder, and gave a brief nod to Quill when they were all finally together again after those five years.

They were a family that certainly treated her better than Thanos had ever. And so for once, as the Asgardian God boarded their ship, and Quill made a silent promise to her that they would somehow find Gamora again, Nebula allowed herself to feel happy.

But that was just the easy part.

Eventually Nebula also came to understand that she had found a family with Stark and his closest ones, as well. With the weeks her and Stark had spent alone on the _Benatar_ together, and after everything else, Stark had made her promise the Guardians would visit Terra whenever they could. And Nebula felt zero reluctance in agreeing.

Having also spent plenty of time with Rhodey during those five years, she easily found herself slotted into a friendship with him and Stark. The two already had her respect so things were, of course, easier than expected. She may have been the alien of the group, but when Stark eventually dubbed her and Rhodey “two of his most favorite people” she quickly understood that that wasn’t how they saw her.

Then, the first time Stark introduced her to Peter Parker, she could remember the wide-eyed wonderment in which the boy had stared at her when Stark loosely wrapped his now metal arm around her shoulders.

“Kid, this is Nebula. Without her, we probably wouldn’t even be here right now.” He had said, trying to keep his tone playful.

Nebula had been reluctant but nodded at the boy nonetheless, “Nice to meet you.”

At the time she had been unsure about how she would interact with him going forward, but by the end of the night the three were easily discussing upgrades to Stark’s new arm. Nebula had even found herself taking on a joking tone as she explained the ways in which Terran technology was far inferior to that which she had encountered in space.

And when Stark placed a hand to his chest in mock hurt and Peter begged to see what the inside of her ship looked like, she eventually promised to bring some of it back the next time she visited, knowing they would both love it.

When she and the Guardians eventually left Terra a few days later, however, no one made a comment about the red and gold plating that was now attached to her metal bicep.

Meeting Pepper and Morgan had been another story, though. Or, it wasn’t so much Pepper that was the issue, as was Morgan. Nebula easily came to respect the strong woman that Pepper was, but like with Peter, Nebula initially found herself out of her depth with how to interact with the small child. And overall, she was confused as to why Stark would want to introduce her to his 4 year old daughter in the first place.

It had taken her 4 years to truly slot into the family the Guardians had found together, one of which had already been her sister, so what made Stark think she would adjust with a bunch of Terrans so easily?

Apparently she had though.

It wasn’t until the Guardians second visit back to Terra about a year later that she understood the girl wasn’t actually frightened by her at all. After landing in the grass by the lakeside and deboarding the _Benatar_ , Nebula watched as Morgan, still as small as ever, raced her way over to them. Initially thinking the girl was waiting for Quill or Thor, she had been shocked when Morgan simply wove her way through the group and immediately grabbed Nebula’s hand before dragging her off towards the cabin.

As they got closer to the house, she noticed Stark smirking at the two of them.

Then when Peter had come over later that day and Nebula found herself comfortably joining in on family dinner, she realized what had truly happened. It had taken her awhile, but eventually Nebula knew that she had become a part of two different families.

And she was most certainly glad they were hers.


End file.
